


Honeysuckle

by Aru_sekai



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai
Summary: It was that big bouquet of red roses that actually brought the widest smile to the person beside him.





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> The setting was on their new year countdown concert and the rehearsal before Koichi's birthday concert.
> 
> Thanks to Akairen for helping me proofread this <3

It was those red roses.

In the middle of the excitement when all the eyes wandered, following the golden paper rain above them, it was that big bouquet of red roses that actually brought the widest smile to the person beside him.

Tsuyoshi could not say sorry, not because he didn’t want but because that person didn’t want him to. So he hopes, that big bouquet will transfer all of his feeling, his gratitude and his promise for the days ahead.

“Here.” Koichi takes a stalk of purple Honeysuckle from his bag—after they ended the concert that day— then offers it to Tsuyoshi.

“What?”

“I take this heavy feeling of you.” He said while still holding the big bouquet on his other hand, “Then please take this one and only feeling of me for you.”

“Just one? When i gave you that big and so many roses?”

“Isn’t one is good too?” He answers with a hint of blush as Tsuyoshi takes the offer, the one and only feeling for him.

Tsuyoshi not sure whether Koichi understands the meaning of Honeysuckle flower, of what it’s actually symbolizing, or not. But that one stalk which actually contains his only feeling is enough for Tsuyoshi, he doesn’t need Koichi’s words to simply understand his feeling.

….

“Koichi…” He calls almost without sound; he actually hopes the man beside him won’t hear it.

“Hmm?” Koichi’s eyes still glued to the empty seats in front of them, the seats that will be full in a few hours later as that night will be the last day of their concert.

“Thank you.”

Tsuyoshi can see those eyes looking back at him, a bit awkward, but doesn’t miss the blush that is quickly hidden by the microphone.

“No… Thank you, for standing beside me after all you have to go through...” He mutters with the microphone off.

“At least let me to say thank you.” Tsuyoshi smiles a little, “Thank you for everything you did for us, for me...”

Koichi reaches out to him, hugging his waist with one hand which is free from the microphone. “Then… let’s do our best for now, and for years ahead.”

“Unn...” Tsuyoshi hugs him back, and when Koichi releases him, he can see the same smile as yesterday in Koichi’s face.

“I promise you that right.” He smiles sheepishly.

Tsuyoshi looks at him confuse, then suddenly it hits him. Koichi actually understands. He understands the meaning behind the only flower he gave to Tsuyoshi.

**Devoted Love.**


End file.
